


Bittersweet

by Sebbychansaysmomentai



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbychansaysmomentai/pseuds/Sebbychansaysmomentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love/hate lawlight fic about the ridiculously complicated relationship they share. I used Panic! At The Disco's "Bittersweet" for a song fic challenge to describe how Light feels towards L since L narrates and kind of rants because well, he's L. Please enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend clicking this link to hear Light's side of the story: https://youtu.be/RUZReNjIduA

He set down an apple on my desk the day after I received the iconic note. I was surprised by his boldness, but it was nothing new. He was daring me to try and win because he know's I can't.

I find Light-kun a frustrating person. Its mostly because he's Kira, yet partly because my body is in a minuscule way, attracted to his body.

I find that a minor detail and probably my only weakness. I am not 100% sure he is Kira but I'm still technically completely positive that he is. Because of this fact, I should hate him, but the chemicals in my brain are fueled towards other emotions.

I want to destroy him and win, and I want the entire world to know his true identity. However, I am a detective and detectives rely on evidence, not gut feeling. 

He kissed me later that day, after he left the apple. He was trying to mess with my mind and I let him win, for my hormones were stronger that I thought. He definitely felt something as well because he hesitated before pulling away, and looked down. He stopped breathing and I realized that at one point, so did I. I whispered his name, astonished and somewhat flustered, but he just covered my mouth with shaking hands, his cheeks turning shades of red. After that he tried to hit me but stopped and walked away. It was more of a stagger yet still a success compared to my absolute stillness afterwards. I had never blushed until then. I know for a fact that blushing is a result of the heart rate increasing and sending a rush of blood and color to one's face, which makes sense because my brain panicked at the touch of Light-kun's soft lips against mine and therefore I blushed because my heart and brain were unprepared. It was also my first kiss.

The apple had a bite taken out of it, I forgot about that. I don't normally forget things, it must be a result of stress. Then again, I don't get stressed. Its probably just because I've never dealt with a case so intricate and had to work alongside the number one suspect solving the murders he committed with his help. And at the same time, said suspect shows signs of multiple personality disorder because sometimes he acts like my best friend yet other times he's a total ass but also he kissed me and I enjoyed it and that's really confusing.

I want him to be brought down because his crimes are unjust regardless of what he believes but I also really wouldn't mind it if he kissed me again and again. Maybe I have multiple personality disorder. I should request Watari to call a doctor about that. 

Speaking of Watari, he asked me yesterday if I was in love. I am probably the smartest person in the world but I don't understand what that means. One cannot be "in" love, they just love, I suppose. Watari explained that it was a phrase and perhaps the odd things Light-kun is doing to me could be explained on both ends as "love". However I disagree. I cannot "love" a criminal for I am a detective and my work is in justice. Plus since I believe he's definitely probably Kira, that makes him even worse on the criminal scale, further proving my first point. Also, he clearly dislikes me very strongly. The apple taunting and the kiss were just two small examples. Yet at the same time kissing is an act of this "love" according to Watari so that means Light-kun loves me. Again this makes no sense because I just proved he feels the opposite way about me.

I also have further proof that he is Kira and that he doesn't like me. I found a notebook page of his with several different spellings and names of mine on it which concerned me. If he is trying to learn my real name, it may mean he's Kira, but I already know he sort of is. 

I should really focus on the case but Light-kun can be so distracting. He would't talk to me for an entire day after he kissed me, which again made no sense because it was he who kissed me not me who kissed him.

I believe I may be over analyzing all of Light-kun's actions. It is very well possible that Watari could be Kira and I'm neglecting to see it because I'm distracted by my body's want to be near Light-kun and my brain's want for him to confess. I do not wish to lose this case and therefore will spend the weekend eating lots of sugar and watching Watari. In other words, I'm taking a mini vacation. I hope Watari is not Kira because I view him as a friend and I don't like when my friends decide its okay to murder lots of people, even if the victims are also criminals. Maybe I could just ask Light-kun to kiss me again and see what happens. That could prove he isn't Kira if he kisses me back. Maybe. 

I have a Watari to watch and a possible/probable criminal to kiss so I suppose I should get back to work. I really hope Watari isn't Kira.


End file.
